


I will always be with you.

by Dame_Dulces



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Loss of Parent(s), Smoking, Swearing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Dulces/pseuds/Dame_Dulces
Summary: An AU where Miu comes to terms with her grief, and Keebo helps.





	I will always be with you.

The first bitter winds of autumn howled across the city. Summer was over, and the season changed demanded to be felt. The orangish-yellowish leaves had finally met the ground, moistened by puddles left over from yesterday’s rain. The weather had been abnormally cold for September, calling for fur rimmed coats and knitted scarves. Most of the residents were happy for the change, welcoming the cool breeze after almost 4 months of sweltering heat and record breaking temperatures.

However, not everyone was enthralled.

Heading towards the local coffee shop were two young people, one of them a young lady donning a pink faux fur coat while the other, covered in metal plates, creaked noisily each time the wind caressed his metallic body.

“It’s so fucking cold,” the one in pink complained loudly, emphasizing her curse. “I fucking hate winter.”

The other, a humanlike creature with glowing blue eyes, observed her closely.

“You really shouldn’t swear so loud, Miu. There are children around.”

“Ah, fuck off.”

Miu pulled a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket, cherishing the tiny moment of heat from the flame and inhaling tiny puffs. She exhaled, swirling billows of smoke dancing their way around her blonde hair.

The robot frowned disapprovingly.

“And you really shouldn’t smoke like that either. You’ll develop lung cancer at an early age.”

She responded by blowing smoke in the robot’s face. “What are you, my mom?”

Unfazed, he continued. “Your father entrusted me to your care. I am responsible for your health and well-being, so technically you could say I am your third parent.”

Scoffing obnoxiously, Miu put her cigarette out on the pavement and shoved her hands in her pockets, mumbling something about how she couldn’t even have one fucking moment to herself since goddamn Keebo started following her around like a puppy.

Keebo wasn’t fazed, however. He had been programmed with a patience level of 85%. Almost saint-like. Which was necessary when you were around someone like Miu for long periods of time.

“You know, you could always reprogram my AI and change my personality traits to fit your liking.”

Miu paused for a moment, appearing as if she was considering this option. But after a few moments she let out a lazy sigh.

“Too much damn work… I don’t give a shit… just let me smoke goddamnit… I need some sort of stress relief.”

“Why don’t you try exercise? Or picking up a new hobby?”

“Ugh, shut up already! I didn’t ask for your stupid advice!”

She stomped ahead, not bothering to see if he was keeping up. Upon reaching the coffee shop, she opened the door with the force of 300 men and slammed it behind her, leaving Keebo out in the cold.

 

~

 

“You’re fuckin’ nasty, you know that?”

Miu’s comment had no effect on the robot as he scarfed down a cinnamon bagel with hummus. He ate as if his existence depended on it. She watched in disgust at the scene, her eyes darting around the room to make sure no one else was seeing this. She thought she’d gotten rid of him after their little spat outside, but as usual Keebo was unbothered by her overdramatic display of emotion. And here he was now, still ignorant to the social cues of regular people.

“What a joke… robots aren’t even supposed to eat…”

Keebo swallowed his last bite and patted his lips with a napkin before responding. “Your father created me in the likeness of humans. His intention was for me to appear as human as possible. Naturally, he’d install some functions that would otherwise be considered ‘irrelevant’ or ‘useless’.”

“Does that mean he gave you a dick, too?”

“D-don’t ask such questions!” Keebo suddenly blurted, blushing profusely. Miu laughed out loud for the first time in weeks.

“So you blush too… interesting. I wonder what the hell that means.”

The blonde gently took his red face in her hand, scanning every inch with utmost diligence and marveling at her father’s latest work.

“You really are a piece of work, Keeboy.”

~

 

They returned to an empty house. There were no lights on. Just the quiet darkness, the sound of footsteps, the lazy tick tock of the grandfather clock, and a creaky door. Half eaten take out containers littered the coffee table in front of the television. Plastic bags were tossed carelessly on the floor. Dirty dishes piled up in the sink with food stains from last week. One lonely grey sock hung over the sofa.

When they were both inside, Miu slammed the door. Ignoring the state of the living room and kitchen, she kicked her shoes off and dragged her feet all the way upstairs to her bedroom, collapsing face down onto a pillow. She laid there for several minutes. She listened to the sound of her own heavy breathing, struggling to get enough air but not bothering to move. She heard rustling noises from downstairs, probably Keebo cleaning up some of the crap that’s been sitting out. Hot tears burned her eyes, threatening to break through but held captive by shame and pride.

_Why did you have to go…_

_Why did you leave me here alone?_

Her thought process was derailed when she heard the bedroom door creak open.

“Miu? Is everything alright?”

She moaned. “Go away.”

“I tidied up the living room. I’ll clean the kitchen soon, too.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“If you’re experiencing symptoms of depression, I have about 1500 comfort techniques downloaded into my memory file. If you’d like I can choose one at random and administer treatment?”

“No Keebo, just go away.”

But he didn’t.

Expecting to hear the door close, she instead felt slight pressure on her legs. She looked up, realized Keebo had sat atop the backs of her thighs, and groaned even louder.

“You just don’t know when to fucking give up… do ya?”

He said nothing at first. The clock in the hallway tick tocked, indicating the passage of time.

“I may be a robot, but I do have some basic emotional processes. And seeing you in your current state is triggering my sadness response. I want to help you.”

Miu clenched the pillow in her fists upon hearing those words. “Just… go…”

“Would it satisfy you if I stimulated your pleasure stimuli?”

Huh. That made Miu lift her head. “What the fuck are you saying? I-AAAAH!”

She didn’t have a chance to finish as she felt two fingers slide up her waist on either side. She squirmed and flapped her arms, clenching her teeth together in attempt to stifle the feeling. But it didn’t stop nor go away. Instead, more fingers were added, dancing up and down her sides.

“This is one of my favorite comfort techniques. Your father spent months perfecting both my administration of it and my reactions to it. I believe in scientific terms it’s known as ‘gargalesis’.”

“F-fuck! Stop! I hate it! Nghhhhahaha-HAHAHAAHA!”

She finally broke when he started pinching her ribs. Her struggles began anew, but she had nowhere to go with the robot sitting on top of her legs.

“You say you hate it, yet you laugh freely as if you are happy. Humans surely are fascinating.”

“AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-SHAHAHATUHAHAHAP!”

For the second time today, Miu was laughing freely as she used to do before. The combination of Keebo’s nimble fingers and her general lack of physical touch were enough to break down all resistance she had to the tickling. He drove her mad, switching from fast spidery movements on her ribs and waist to slow, tedious strokes on her upper and lower back. Unable to do much but struggle feebly and laugh, Miu was at a loss.

“Eeheeheehee-EEEEEEEK! NAAAAOOHOHO! KEEBOSTAAAHAHAP!”

But he didn’t.

“Are your legs ticklish, Miu?”

Without waiting for an answer, Keebo swiftly moved from waist to legs, spending time teasing the backs of her knees. Miu screeched and giggled like a little girl, kicking her legs as her only way to vent her frustrations.

“GAAAAAAAAH! I’MGONNAFUCKINGKILLYOUUUUAAAAHAHAHA!”

Miu was resigned to loud cackles and unrefined squeals. When he hit a delicate spot near her thighs, she almost screamed. This continued for quite a while, Keebo only letting up on his “treatment” when he detected Miu’s irregular breathing and increased heart rate. He gave her a minute to return to homeostasis before engaging.

“Have your symptoms improved? Do you feel any better?”

In between breaths, she managed to spit out, “I feel… like killing you…”

“You are free to deactivate me at any time. However, I’d like you to answer something before you do that.”

“What? What the hell is it now?!”

“What do you intend to do when you are all alone?”

The question hung in the air like an unwanted ghost. The clock in the hall tick tocked. The bed creaked slightly under Keebo’s weight.

“Unfortunately, I can’t comprehend complex human emotions such as grief or regret. Modern technology had allowed me to process the seven basic emotions, but my AI is still learning about the intricacies of each. Your father understood this, yet he made it his life’s work to improve the field of robotics, so machines could assist humans in more ways than before.”

Miu said nothing.

“He did this for you, Miu. He knew he was going to die soon.”

Silence.

“I’m still just a prototype. Without regular maintenance and updates, that’s all I will ever be.”

The clock tick tocked.

“Unless you change that.”

Those last words broke her. The first tears streamed down her face, cascading like waterfalls.

“Why…” she spoke, barely audible. “Why did he leave me? We had so many plans… why…?

It was Keebo’s turn to be silent. His glowing eyes fixated on the back of Miu’s head. He noticed her whole body was shaking. Her shoulders heaved up and down. A typical display of the feeling of despair.

“It’s not fair!” She slammed down a fist on the mattress. “He left me here and didn’t even say goodbye! I’m lonely… so fucking lonely! I can’t stand it!”

Her cries grew louder in pitch and volume as she went on, her emotions released from their captivity. The words flowed from her mouth like water, pouring out so quickly she was sure she’d drown. She left them stream freely, wailing like a newborn child desperately calling out for its mother. She cried until there was nothing left but dry heaves. She lay there, feeling pathetic, nose clogged and breathing through her mouth.

After a while, she felt a shift. The pressure left her legs and moved to the space in the bed next to her. She opened her eyes and saw two glowing blue eyes staring back at her. Hesitantly, he reached out his metallic arms and embraced the quivering girl. Miu froze, unable to speak or move. His face was inches from her own. His arms felt secure around her body. He had a cold, yet comforting touch of a familiar.

“You’re not alone, Miu. I’m here.”

He tenderly stroked her stringy yellow hair.

“I will always be with you. Unless you decide to deactivate me. I will be here to help you with whatever assistance you require. I could be your escort, your housekeeper, your therapist, and a variety of other vocations. Just tell me what you need, Miu. I can’t help you if you don’t command me.”

A few stray tears leaked from her eyes. For the first time in weeks, Miu felt relief.

“K-Keebo… th-thank you…”

Keebo responded by kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @damecosquillas


End file.
